


An Leanbh

by sceawere



Series: Fáilte Abhaile verse [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceawere/pseuds/sceawere
Summary: Alfie basks in some newborn glow.





	An Leanbh

“She’s so fucking small” he whispered.

“She didn’t feel small” you murmured back, the bitterness only half real.

Alfie was rocking in the chair next to the bed, your daughter snuggled against his chest. It was past midnight and she’d finally fallen back to sleep after screaming the place down. He didn’t want to risk waking her up again with all the jostling so he’d just stayed put, whispering to you in the dim light of the room.

“I can’t get over how small she is” he carried on, either ignoring or oblivious to your comment.

You laughed into the pillow, watching as he picked up one of her hands with just his finger.

“She’s getting bigger already, she won’t be that small much longer” you told him, shuffling on the bed.

He frowned, looking up to you.

“Steady on, love, it’s only been a week, let me have this for a bit, yeah?”

You smiled, eyes flickering down to the sleeping baby at his chest.

“You going to the office in the morning?” you asked.

“Nah, Ollie’s holding it down, he needs anything we’ve got the phone”

“You can go if you need to, Alfie, I’ll be alright with her” you assured, but her shook his head.

“Not worried about you, just want to spend some time”

“Alright”

He kept rocking, a slow pace, a soft creak.

“You should get some more sleep, love, I’ll watch her” he nodded up to you, but you hummed.

“No, I’m alright, I like seeing you with her”

He snuck a look down at her, then back up to you, smiling softly.

“You did good”

“Yeah I did” you agreed.

You laughed together, Alfie bringing his hand up to swipe a palm over his eyes.

“Your mother is nothing if not humble, princess, eh?” he patted her little arm.

“Fine, you can make the kid next time” you flopped round to your back with a sigh.

“You said I weren’t allowed to touch you no more” he argued.

“I was in labour, it was the pain talking”

“The pain said a lot of things, the nurse was white as a sheet” he lent down to place a kiss on the baby’s head and whispered to her “I hope you din’t hear none of it”

“Like she’s not going to learn some choice stuff from you? Every third word is a fucking something”

He scowled and put his hand over her head, staring you down.

“Not in front of the baby”

You shuddered with laughter, turning and burying your face in the pillow again. He lifted himself carefully from the chair, stilling its rock with his foot, and moved to place her gently back in her Moses basket.

You’d seen this man stare down men twice his size and send them home shaking. You’d seen this man beat someone bloody in front of you. You’d seen him kill a man. And now you watched as he shushed over your sleeping child and slowly tucked her blankets around her.

When he crawled back into bed next to you, you snuggled yourself into his chest and placed a long kiss to his shoulder, over a scar you’d sewn up yourself. He nuzzled his nose into your hair and whispered into the darkness.

“You did good, darlin’. You did really fucking good”


End file.
